Evolution's Revenge
by SamA18
Summary: Dean Ambrose is the leader of The Shield. He is also has a secret. A personal secret. He is the guardian to his 10 year old little sister Sarah. With the feud going on with the authority they must do anything and everything to protect her. When they find this out they target her. Can Dean keep his baby sister safe with the help of his other 2 team mates?


It's Monday night after Raw and the shield goes back stage and Dean Ambrose smiles as he sees a little girl with brown hair and she is wearing a red short sleeve shirt, black shorts, with black and red sneakers. Dean! Sarah yelled in excitement. Hey little one. Dean replied as he picks up his sister. You guys were awesome tonight. Sarah said. Thanks Sarah. Seth said. Yeah thanks baby girl. Roman said. They talk until they hear a yawn that came from Sarah. Alright Sarah bed time. Dean told his sister. But I'm not tired. Sarah said sleepy. Yeah sure you're not. Dean said. Dean? Sarah asked. What's up? Dean replied. Can you carry me please. And can you guys tuck me in bed please please please please. Sarah asked. Dean looked at his other team mates and his eyes asked it. Yeah we'll tuck you in. Come on kid. Seth said. Dean picked up his sister and she puts her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Not knowing that they were being watched by Randy Orton and after seeing that he gets an idea. He is going to target the baby sister of Dean Ambrose. Next Monday night Raw The Shield comes out with Sarah because they don't like leaving her by herself or with some of the other superstars. WWE universe as you all see this precious adorable little girl she is someone very special and important to me. I am proud to introduce you to my baby sister Sarah. Dean said over the Mic. Well King what do you think of this? Dean Ambrose brings his sister out and introduces her to the universe. Michael Cole said. I think that he made a good decision because now at least we would know who she is and why she is following them. What do you think JBL? Jerry the king Lawler asked. If you ask me I think it was a bad decision because now if any superstar let alone the authority want to hurt the shield now they now there weakness. JBL replied. Just then Randy Orton's music hits and slowly makes his way to the ring while inside the ring The Shield is getting ready to fight but Sarah is hiding and clinging to her brother's right leg. She doesn't like being around some of the superstars because some of them are huge and they scare her. But they don't want to take chances with Sarah in the ring so Dean gets out the ring with his sister. Randy gets a microphone and begins talking while looking at Dean and his scared sister. That was a nice speech Ambrose very nice indeed. But you all have to now be extremely careful now that your secret is out Ambrose cause a lot of the superstars you all attacked might want revenge especially me. Randy said. Dean gets back in the ring with his sister and watches as she goes and hides behind Seth and Roman while they get in a protective stand in front of her. Let me make one thing clear here Orton if you, Batista, triple h, the authority, or any other superstar mess with my sister that will be the biggest and last mistake you or anyone will ever make. Do I make myself clear Orton. Cause if I don't I think Roman here can make you understand. Dean said in a protective voice. It's clear. Just saying watch your back and watch your baby sister very carefully wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Randy said. Sarah just started to get more scared and cling to Roman's right leg and Seth's left leg and holding on for dear life. They glance down and see she won't let go and they both send Randy evil death stares. Seth whispers to Roman I'm going to get her out of here help Ambrose. Roman nods and Seth picks up Sarah as she wraps her small arms around his neck and buries her face in his vest. They get out the ring and Roman goes to help Dean. Orton I wanna tell you, the authority, and any other WWE superstar who has a death wish come near my sister and I will personally rip both of your arms off and beat you with them. Dean threatened. What's your point Ambrose? Orton asked. My point, my point is that if you, Kane, Batista, the authority, or any of them superstars mess with or hurt my sister I will rip you in half. Dean said. Then Triple H's music hits and he terrifies Sarah even more so she lets go of Seth and jumps in the ring runs to her brother hiding and clinging to both his legs holding on for dear life. He glances down and sees she won't let go and he looks at Triple H and if looks could kill HHH would be dead and 12 feet under. Good evening gentlemen. Dean I agree with Randy here you might want to watch your sister very very carefully you wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you. triple h said. Triple H, just like I told Orton here and I know you and the whole WWE roster heard it. You mess with or hurt my sister I will rip you in half. Dean said. Batista's music hits and he is in the ring with hhh and Randy all ready for a fight. The Shield is also getting ready for the fight only problem is that Sarah refuses to let go of her brother. Sarah, Sarah listen it's okay were not going to let them hurt you okay so hop out the ring and go stand next to the announce table. Dean said calmly to his scared sister. She then looks at Seth and Roman. Don't worry kid they won't hurt you while we're here. Seth said. Yeah they won't do anything while were here go on we'll be okay. Roman said. Sarah then looks at her brother who nods and tells her to go. Before she gets out she hugs each member and kisses their cheek. When Dean first brought his sister to the WWE Roman and Seth accepted her as their own little sister. Dean also told them that if anything were to ever happen to him that Roman and Seth would be her guardians. Right when she gets out the ring Dean sent an evil stare to the other three men standing a few feet away from them. Then all six men get into a free for all fight. The Shield are down and out. Sarah gets back in the ring and goes to her brother but he is knocked out cold as are the other members. HHH and Randy pick up microphones and talk. Well Shield that is what happens when you define the authority. Randy said. That and this also happens. Triple h said as he and Orton both dropped the Mics. Orton then goes to Sarah he grabs her and she starts kicking and screaming for her brother. Dean! Dean! Roman! Seth! Help! HELP! Dean! DEAN! HELP! Sarah cried. The lights then go out and come back on in a few minutes. The Shield starts to come to and get panicked and mad when they don't see Sarah. Wow. King, JBL, what are your thoughts of what just happened. Michael Cole said. My thought is that Orton, Kane and Batista just made a huge mistake. Jerry said. I agree with King here Michael those three men just made a huge mistake. And in Dean's words they just made their biggest and last mistake. JBL said. Meanwhile in the ring the shield get mad and stomp around the ring when they realize that triple h, Randy, and Batista had kidnapped Dean's little sister.


End file.
